Ellsworld - Mirror Mirror Mirror
by ChaosWind09
Summary: Do you ever wonder what was happening on the OTHER side of the mirror during Mirror Mirror?


**The following story is dedicated to Edward Gould who continues to inspire me. Enjoy!**

Ellsworld!

Ellsworld!

Sorry, whose world is it?

Ellsworld!

Tomara!

(Blue Hoodie!)

Both angry and rude, maybe it's her smarts or maybe it's the 'tude,

One thing's for certain, she doesn't make sense,

Half the time is gibberish and the other half's ingooblyblench!

What?

Matilda!

(Purple Hoodie! Also green overcoat?)

No one likes her as much as herself,

She's got a formidable chin, though she doesn't know that word,

Cause she's got the intelligence of a kitchen shelf!

Hey!

Ell!

(Green Hoodie!)

Usually the leader,

Probably the first of them all to poke fun,

She's the artist, she loves cola,

And she's always trying to make a pun.

To her it's probably… ELL-ementry?

That's terrible.

Ellsworld!

Ell and her friends returned home after a short trip to the magic store. Today instead of using the door knob Ell broke the door with her new sword. "Huh. Well Ell, you've only had that sword for a whole ten minutes and you've already destroyed the door", Tomara commented in frustration. "Good job!" "Not all of it!" Ell protested pointing at a small segment of the door still standing; nothing more than a doggie door that a cat soon entered through. In satisfaction she plunged the sword at a can of cherry cola.

"We should go to the magic store more often!" Matilda exclaimed, very excited. "I got a mirror!"

"Is it magical? Ell asked examining the mirror.

"Who cares?" She replied. "I'm looking goooooooo-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oooooooooooood."continued Matt.

"Matt," said Tom. "Please stop saying words for a really long time, it FREAKS me out."

"So what's in the box Tom?" asked Edd.

`"Hmmmm" Tom went trying to remember.

*FLAAAAAAAAAAAAASHBACK!*

"Oh hey! Free box!" Tom exclaimed looking at the box back at the magic store. Noticing Tom's interest, the clerk quickly spoke up "Yes, but I must warn you! No one knows what the box contains!"

"Buuuut, it's free right?" Tom replied.

"Well, yeah, but it's-"

No longer paying attention, Tom showed Edd and Matt the box in which the two replied with joy before leaving.

"You're all gonna die" the clerk said under her breath spookily.

*End of Flashback*

Finally Tom replied. "Uh, dunno maybe it's-"

"Hey LOSERS!" interrupted a gruffy voice coming out the window.

Recognizing the voice Edd said under his breath. "EDUARDOOOOO! "

It was indeed Eduardo and his roommates Mark and Jon each with a smug face at the other side of the fence. Edd, Tom and Matt walked outside and over to the fence to meet their neighbors.

"What is it?" Edd asked, trying to make this happen as fast as it could.

"Well Edd" Eduardo began, while flicking Edd in the head. "Tell your FRIEND that the only reason why he got the box instead of me of is because JON wanted a new square couch cushion and we couldn't get there in time."

"Okay," Edd replied, "Well sorry, and I hope you enjoy your new cushion."

"Why thank you! I will Edd!" Jon replied happily.

"SHUT UP JON! I want the box, it's rightfully mine!"

"What! No! We paid for it!"

"I'll fight ya for it!" Eduardo shouted.

"No! We will not fight for it-"Matt began but then noticed that Eduardo had swung so he ducked after shouting, "AHHHH! NOT THE FACE!"

However, when Matt ducked it caused Eduardo to punch Tom. This angered Tom as he spoke coldly, "Lame."

Eduardo found this amusing as he chuckled. "This should be fun."

Both groups prepared for an intense fight.

 **15 minutes later**

As the group crawled back on their couch they sat down, tired. Edd threw his broken sword he used in battle on the couch next to them as Matt placed his mirror next to him. Finally he gave the box to Tom so he could open it. They discovered the box contained… doughnuts. Satisfied they each grabbed a doughnut and began eating.

"I'm sure glad there are only doughnuts in this box and no evil demon ghost." Edd said plainly.

"Mm-hmm! Yeah. I'm glad that oddly specific isn't happening as well." Tom replied, confused.

Matt grabbed the box to get a doughnut but then a sword came out of the mirror plunging the doughnut box as Ell came in after it, taking the box with her. All three boys whimpered, terrified. Matt through down the mirror; shattering it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Oh boy!" whooped Tomara, "Doughnuts!"

"Hey there… LOSERS!" went a gruffy voice coming from the window.

Under her breath, Ell said the name of the person saying this. "ELLA!"

The End


End file.
